Untitled
by ToffeeRose
Summary: My entry to the 50 Art of Words Challenge. If anyone has any ideas for a title please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my entry to the 50 Art of Words Challenge by Megsy42, on friendsqueen216's forum Writing Challenges.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**BTW these'll probably be quite short chapters. All words in BOLD are one of the 50 words.**

D&L

Draco sat alone just inside the first fringe of the forbidden forest, it was cold and starting to rain. He got up and turned to leave.

_"_And I saw a wizard astride a thestral"

He stopped when he heard a voice **singing **_Who else is mad enough to be out here in this weather? _He peeked round the tree he had been leaning against.

"His heart was strong and true"

It was Luna Lovegood _Great _He thought, sarcasticly T_hat **Spaz **would be out hear when I'm trying to get some** peace **_He continued to watch her **dance **and skip around the clearing, feeding the thestral herd.

"**Hope** reigned forever from the day I met a wizard astride a thestral" She finished her song and bowed to the herd.

Draco turned to leave again and found his path blocked by a large thestral "Ahh!" He fell into the dirt, and glared at the creture "Shoo. Get away." The thestral's eyes glittered mischeviously, and suddenly Draco found himself clutching it's mane as it charged full pelt into the clearing "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oof!" He found himself deposited at Luna's feet.

"Oh. Hello Draco" She smiled serenely "I wondered if you'd come out from behind the tree" She patted the thestral, that Draco was seriously considering blasting into a million pieces, on the nose "I guess Turpin found you first" Draco stared at her, she'd named the thestrals? He couldn't stop himself asking  
"Turpin?" Luna nodded,  
"After Dick Turpin, he was a **theif**, you know a highwayman"

Draco stood up and brushed himself down "I know who Dick Turpin was, I just can't beleive you've named the thestrals, they're just dumb animals" He walked away, with his nose in the air. He landed face first in the dirt, glaring once again at Turpin "One day . . ." He muttered angrily as he returned to the castle.

D&L

**Please R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

D&L

A few weeks passed and the chill of Spring gave way to a glorious summer. Even Draco felt lighter than normal as he wandered lazily to the far side of the lake. He was wondering wether it was worth trying to read any of the books he'd borrowed from the** library **when he heard a voice that was as sunny as the weather.

"Hello Draco" He glanced over his shoulder and saw Luna smiling towards him, neck deep in the lake. His smile faded, he hadn't forgotten the thestral episode "Don't worry, the thestrals don't like it when it's hot they're staying in the forest" She swam towards him and walked towards her towel. Draco blinked rapidly, she was wearing a **white bikini **and looked extremely beautiful in it, several images crossed his mind unbidden _Stop it! _He silently scolded his imagination.

Luna wrapped herself in her towel, it was covered with multicoloured **stars**, and sat on a green and blue striped blanket, which Draco noticed was littered with **orange peels** "How are you?" She asked as she looked calmly up at him. She had been in the sun for a while because her skin was rosy pink _Like** pink silk **. . . What! Where did that come from? _Draco thought.  
"I . . ." _like her . . . What!_

The end of lunch bell rang _Saved by the bell _"I have to go, I have Potions next and you know how Snape can be" He set off at almost a run.

"What a strange boy" Luna thought aloud gazing dreamily up at the **clouds**.

D&L

That evening Luna, along with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati gathered around a large poster outside the Great Hall door.

SUMMER MASQEURADE BALL

An evening of fun and mystery.

Only people in Masqeurade will be admitted.

Next Saturday Evening.

Votes will be held for King and Queen of the ball.

"I can't wait!" Parvati and Lavender sqeauled in unison. Ginny grinned as they ran off to decide on their costumes  
"Any excuse to meet guys. Are you gonna go Luna?" Luna smiled mysteriously "Maybe"

D&L

Draco saw Luna and Ginny walk into the Great Hall, then Pansy squealed in his ear  
"Look Draco darling, a ball"  
"Joy of joys" He muttered sarcasticlly, as his mind whirred _Will she be there?_

D&L

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

D&L

During the week before the ball the school was alive with activity. People worked tirelessly on their costumes and **gossip **spread about who would be there.

"Do you remember what happened between Terry and Hannah last year?" Lavender whispered, and Parvati giggled in reply  
"The **condom **incident! Who doesn't know about that, she was mortified"

Luna was sitting alone in one of Hogwart's many courtyards when she received a message, along with a **ring **engraved with a **half eaten apple** :

_Please wear this to the ball. So I know who to dance with._

Luna glanced around and smiled.

D&L

Draco was walking along a corridor when he also found a note, and a packet of** Lovehearts**:

_I'll dance with you if you give me one of these. **xoxo**_

Draco grinned to nobody in paticular and hoped his costume would be delivered soon.

D&L

The night of the ball dawned and the castle was suddenly full of mysterious and wonderful figures. for some costumes it was easy to tell who was behind them, a pair of red headed **funeral** directors walked pass Luna, while a small **candle,** clutching a camera ran by. Luna floated from person to person showing them her hand, each pair of blank eyes struck her heart _Where is he? _

Draco nervously looked at the hands of everyone he saw, he sniggered when he saw someone dressed as a wrestler, the spell they'd used to tone their** abs** had backfired, leaving them having trouble standing.

Then he saw her. A **butterfly** goddess. She was dressed in delicate veils of undefinable colours and a pair of wings drifted behind her as golden as the hair piled up like a crown on her head. Her face was covered by a silver mask, which moved it's wings gently as if it was alive. _Please _He thought _She has to be her._

Luna saw him looking at her. A dark angel. He moved towards her shrouded in darkness, the wings as dark as the night made no sound as he silently approached. She held out her hand to him. He took it and pressed his lips to the ring, he then reached into his pocket and presented her with a sweet. _Be Mine _it said. Luna nodded. She was so close to him she could see the diamond **tears** that ran down his mask.  
"Always" She whispered, their lips met and they discovered what was truly **magic**.

The **music** began to play and they began to dance. They felt like they could **fly **"I'm yours" He whispered. The dance ended and they walked together to the courtyard, pass a group of first years with a **voodoo doll** of Snape. The courtyard was empty.

Draco reached out to remove her mask. She stopped him "Please, don't"  
"Why? I want to see you" She shook her head,  
"**Imagine** if you did, we'd be ourselves again not who we are tonight" He grabbed her hand and drew her close,  
"I will always be yours, whichever mask I wear"  
"I know" She returned to the hall. Draco followed soon after. Alone.

D&L

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for the announcment of our King and Queen" The students cheered and Dumbledore opened the purple envelope "And our King is . . ." A spotlight lit up on Draco, who was reluctantly pushed and pulled up onto the stage _Please let this be over soon _He thought as a gaudy bejewelled crown was placed on his head.  
"And our Queen is . . ." Draco shut his eyes and listened to a set of footsteps that stopped beside him.  
"Your Majesties, please remove your masks" Slowly, and full of regret Draco, with eyes still closed, took the mask off.

There were cheers and hisses. Draco slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the grinning face of Pansy Parkinson.  
"We're King and Queen Draco" Pansy was estatic "It was worth spending all that money on a **make over**" She crowed, adjusting her crown on her head "We look so good together, Drakey" She grabbed his hand and began leading him in the final dance. Everyone was maskless now. He glimpsed a pair of golden wings disappear, still masked,** running** from the hall. _I'm sorry._

D&L

**Please R&R :)**

**And I know their costumes are kinda cliche :)**


	4. Chapter 4

D&L

Over the next few days Luna had a **period** of what her father called **Rainbow Moods, **one moment she was as sunny as always, others she was down and snapping at people _Why are you worried? _She asked herself _Pansy is hardly **competition.** Draco hates her. _She snapped the book she had been trying to read shut _Maybe a walk will help me relax_

She walked towards the forbidden forest, a picnic of sandwhiches and a flask of **tea **in her dark pink rucksack. Spreading a blanket on the forest floor and smiling up at the thestrals she began to **daydream. **She and Draco were at the beach, dancing and crashing through the surf, a small golden haired, grey eyed child followed them laughing.

A twig snapped and Luna looked over her shoulder to see who, or what had decided to **gatecrash **her picnic. It was Draco. He smiled awkwardly, "Hi"  
"Hi" A bird sang in the treetops, he shuffled his feet uneasily, Luna began to **doodle** in the dirt with a twig.

"I . . . thought you might like these" He held out **a box of chocolates**, a small purple star shaped box, tied with a green ribbon. Luna stared at him with wide eyes,  
"Have you got Pansy a box too?" Draco scowled suddenly,  
"No! You know I hate her, she's **petty**, immature and she** calls** you Loony" He sat beside her "I meant everything I said at the ball, I'll always be yours, whatever the mask"

Luna placed a hand on his smooth, pale cheek,  
"I know, it's just so frustrating that she is between us"  
"She isn't!"  
"Everyone expects you two to be together"

Draco stood, grabbed her hand and the pair began running towards the castle,  
"Where are we going?" Luna asked gasping for breath,  
"To sort this out permanantly" They ran, Luna's bare feet streaked with dirt and leaves in Draco's hair, to the entrance hall. Where Pansy was stood talking with the other Slytherins,  
"Hiya Drakey . . . What's Loony doing here?"

Draco scowled at her "Don't call her Loony, Parkinson"  
Pansy looked shocked and hurt "Drakey . . ."  
"Don't call me Drakey. And Luna is here because I want everyone to witness me asking her out on a **first date**"  
Luna and everone else had been struck dumb. Draco smiled at Luna "So what do you say? You, me and the Three Broomsticks?"  
Hostility rolled in **awkward waves** from Pansy, but Luna found she didn't care, she held Draco close,  
"I say yes" They kissed. Luna knew **conflict** would soon be firing from all sides but she didn't care

D&L


End file.
